


Arioso

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arioso

  
Londo sings opera in the bath. He actually has a very nice voice, deep and surprisingly full of life. It surprises G'Kar somewhat, as he'd been formerly of the opinion that Centauri opera was a wailing, terrible assault on the ears, and that Mollari's voice would be as high-pitched and screeching as a woman's. Certainly he did not think that he would be lying in Mollari's bed, idly shredding the silk sheets between his fingers, waiting for the water to stop running and for Londo to emerge.

"Do you plan on staying in there until you boil, Mollari?" He called eventually. The heavy silk privacy curtain rustled as Londo snagged it and drew it aside. He was sat, perfectly comfortable, in the deep tub, his head resting on the lacquered black block designed to keep his ridiculous hairdo out of the water's way.

"I am marinating, G'kar," Londo corrected him. "Back when the Empire was new, Emperors could spend their entire day in their bathchambers, marinating." He waved a hand vaguely, and G'kar was assailed by the heavy perfume that Mollari customarily wore. "A Centauri's toilette is a delicate, time-consuming thing. You must have patience."

I must have smelling salts, G'kar thought, but said nothing. He leaned back on the bed, almost sinking in all the ridiculously soft bedding. He might as well make the best of this - if Londo intended to spend the day bathing, there would be no visit to or _by_ the Royal Court. In short, bliss.

G'kar rolled on to his back, closing his eyes and listening to Londo work his way through a respectable aria.

*

fin


End file.
